


The Purge

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination, Character Death, Fire, Graphic Description, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: When Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren finally kill Supreme Leader Snoke, they choose fire.





	The Purge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167866387388/death-by-fire) in response to a Snoke death prompt. isilwenshadewind asked: Death by fire.

Though they knew it was their destiny, it was still thrilling to plot against their leader, a man who could read their very thoughts and see the future through the Force. Strategy meetings quickly dissolved into pleasure-chasing, Armitage riding Kylo’s lap or Kylo dragging Armitage to bed, Kylo pressing Armitage up against the door or viewport, Armitage bending Kylo over his desk. It happened in their quarters, in conference rooms, in their offices, in front of the burned, twisted mask of Darth Vader. Every time was different, but every time ended the same way: heady and sated, dotted with bruises, kiss-bitten lips red and full, lying tangled and spent and gasping for breath, making murmured promises.

“I’ll make you emperor.” “We’ll rule the galaxy.” “He’ll die at our hands.”

Han and Leia had rejected their child when he needed them most. Brendol had tortured his child psychologically and abused him physically. But none of them had done what Snoke had. None of them had pretended to love them in order to manipulate them. Snoke’s sin was the greatest of all, and like Han Solo, like Brendol Hux, he would pay with his life.

He would be purged.

They took their time, watched for their opportunity. Assassination plots did not benefit from rushing. Snoke was formidable in his own right and surrounded by weaponry and guards. Murdering him posed a unique challenge that made their blood run hot with anticipation.

Complicating matters was their desire to see it happen. To watch as life was torn from him. To do it personally. To ensure that it was done, but also to slake their thirst for his blood.

In his presence, and in the presence of all others, they maintained the illusion that they were still rivals. They fought, they undermined each other, and then one got the other alone and they fucked. Armitage was so lovely when he was filled with hatred, and Kylo so powerful.

When their chance finally came, they chose fire, so that nothing of him would remain. He writhed before them in agony, screaming, as his flesh sizzled and fell from his bones. The Dark Side kept him alive, and he suffered all the longer for it.

They watched, and Kylo held his hand over his nose and mouth against the smell, and Supreme Leader Snoke thrashed and cursed and wailed, and his eyes melted out of his sockets, and his ancient, wrinkled skin gave way to atrophied muscle and rotted organs, which in turn gave way to bone.

Finally there was no sound but the popping and crackling of the blaze. Snoke was gone, leaving behind him nothing but blessed silence.

They were free.


End file.
